A Little Too Late
by violet-haired-blue-eyed-ninja
Summary: When love reaches the limit of sanity what can a girl do? When a  love realized too late turns too insanity what can you do?
1. Chapter 1

Ryuzaki Sakuno was the average teenager with the wish that her crush notice her. She did everything but in the end it's still "mada mada dane' for her. She wallowed in self pity until Toyama Kintarou arrived but even that love was just a fling. Toyama went and got together with Ann Tachibana. Poor Sakuno was left heartbroken. She decided to cut herself whenever she feels numb, to know she was still alive, to feel she still lives. She still embraces the dream that Ryoma will one day return her feelings and then they'll live happily ever after.

But even dreams are crushed.

"Ryoma-kun daisuki!"

" huh?" an impassive Ryoma whirled around and saw a disheveled looking Sakuno gasping for air. Through her messy hair, disheveled clothes and obvious lack of air it was obvious that she ran a long way. "Nani?"

"Daisuki Ryoma-kun dakara love me too! Onegai!" Sakuno gasped out desperately.

"Sorry, but I don't make it a habit to like someone who doesn't even lookout for herself." Ryoma emotionlessly said.

And just like that Sakuno's little daydream about her happy ending crashed with an audible _CRASH_ and a capital C.

Without a backward glance Ryoma left the heart broken Sakuno all the while drinking his stupid Ponta.

Sakuno's eyes glazed over as she mindlessly walked out of the sidewalk and into the busy street.

Momoshiro who was just coming out of the burger shop spotted Sakuno crossing the street with mindless shuffling of the feet.

"SAKUNO!"

Ryoma whirled around, startled by his senpai's outburst, just in time to see Sakuno get bumped by a truck. Ryoma stared in horror as Sakuno's small and fragile body soared 5 ft in the air before landing 10 ft away from where she originally used to be. Without thinking Ryoma ran over to Sakuno dropping the can of Ponta in the process. As Momoshiro desperately tried to catch the driver who instantly tried to run away when he saw how far Sakino landed, Ryoma dropped to his knees beside Sakuno cradling her bloodied head gently in his lap he fought the urge to cry as he saw some of her limbs sprawled in weird angles.

"Sakuno? C-can y-you hear m-me?"

Sakuno's eyes fluttered slowly and with a small smile told Ryoma, "I love you R-Ryoma-k-kun.."

Tears sprung forth from Ryoma's eyes. "SSSSSShhhhh. Don't talk, reserve your energy."

"un-uhn." Sakuno slowly shook her head no in the process jarring her broken neck causing her to cough up blood.

"SAKUNO!"

"D-Daijobu… I ijust want… to tell.. you t-t-that whatever happens always remember that… I love you…" Sakuno slowly inched her hand to touch Ryoma's face. Ryoma held unto Sakuno's hand and held it to his cheek almost delicately.

"Don't talk like that Sakuno. You have lots of time to tell that to me."

"g-g-g-g-gomen.. I don't t-t-tt-think… I can… hold on to you… for mu-much.. lo-longer… daisuki Ryoma-kun…" Sakuno said with a smile. Slowly Sakuno's eyes closed and her hand on Ryoma's face fell limp.

At this point Ryoma's tears were freely falling. "Sakuno? Sakuno. Sakuno! SAKUNO WAKE UP DAMN IT!" If this is one of y-y-yy-our pl-plots t-t-to g-get me t-to sat I love you too it's not funny." When he got no reply he whispered lowly, Sakuno? Wake up, I have to tell you something… It's okay even if you don't say anything… I just need you to hear me out…" Ryoma took a deep breath, opened his eyes and stared at Sakuno's corpse. With a smile Ryoma said the three words that would have made Sakuno's day anytime. "I love you."

"I love you!"

"I love you!"

"Damn it! I love you! I love you!" Ryoma was bawling now. He clutched Sakuno's body closer to him. "Gomen! Gomenesaii!"

Momoshiro could do nothing but hold on to the driver tightly while waiting for the police and the ambulance to arrive. While Ryoma bawled into Sakuno's bloodied hair the faint sound of the ambulance reverberated in the air.

Two months later

"I'm coming in!" Momoshiro called out. As soon as the door opened a green blur latched itself at Momo.

"Momo-senpai is Sakuno with you?" Ryoma asked enthusiastically.

Momo could only give a sad smile to Ryoma. "I'm afraid not Ryoma. She's still on her vacation."

"oh!" Ryoma looked up at his senpai with big eyes. "Maybe next time then, ne?" Ryoma said with a smile.

Momo felt tears at the corner of his eyes. He hugged Ryoma closer to him. "gomen ochibi. Gomen."

And all Ryoma could do was stare up at his senpai who cried on Ryoma's hair. After the accident Ryoma's mental stability lowered drastically. He kept asking for Sakuno. Being in the state he was in he could no longer play tennis and was confined mainly in his room… waiting for Sakuno to visit him.

XxXxFrameSkipxXxX

"Ryoma, I heve something to tell you." Nanjiroh told his son slowly.

"What is it?"

"Sa-sakuno will never come."

"huh? Why? Does she hate me? Did I do something wrong? Tou-san!"

"No. No. you did nothing wrong. It's just that…"

"Just that?" Ryoma persuaded.

"Sakuno's dead. It's been three months now son. Get over it already."

""What?"

"Don't you want to play tennis son?"

"NO! DON'T TALK ABOUT TENNIS! It's the reason why I couldn't tell Sakuno I love her!"

"Ryo-"

"NO! GET AWAY FROM ME!"

"Son y-"

"GO AWAY!"

XxXxTimeSkipxXxX

"Son? I'm coming in."

There was no reply, for Nanjiroh this was normal. If Ryoma did reply it'll be troublesome.

"Hey there… I brought you your favorite drink, Ponta." Naniroh said then laid the ponta on the ground. "Look son, I know I made a lot of mistakes while bringing you up. I wanted to apologize. I want to tell you that I'm sorry I pushed you so hard. Pressured you to the pint of you disregarding everything around you. I'm sorry son. I'm partially to blame for Sakuno-san's death. If only I haven't closed off your heart to only tennis all of these wouldn't have happened."

Still no reply from Ryoma.

Nanjiroh smiled then stood up from where he was crouched.

"Bye son. Rest well" his gaze lingered on the golden inscriptions on Ryoma's gravestone right beside Sakuno's in a private tomb.

"Rest well." Nanjiroh finally walked away with tears at the corners of his eyes.

A transparent hand grabbed the Ponta, the owner chugging it down with no regard with it's surroundings.

"Thanks dad."

"Ryoma-kun? Ah… Ponta again?"

"Gomen Sakuno."

Both transparent figures smiled at each other before fading into the air.

' _I love you.'_

**Author's notes: Ihope that's more understandable. The first one was a mess! **

**Review please! Criticisms are welcome**_  
><em>


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Hi guys! Sorry for the long update… well, those of you who don't read my Prince of Tennis fanfic won't know, right? Anyways I'm here to write a sequel. Weird, huh? Mostly, writers won't write sequels if no one reviews their story but… I've thought of a plot for A Little Too Late. So I hope you'll read and review the story which will be entitled: Second Chances. And to those who read my other stories (i.e Immortality and Strangers Aboard) I'll update soon! I promise! I just have to fix the story, type them then compile them. You see I type slow and I have limited time for internet seeing as I don't have a computer with internet connection. But I promise you the story will be finished, I hope by next year. ^^ Thank you for supporting me! Domo arigato gozaimasu!s


End file.
